


Subtle

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: A small moment between Dick and Jason.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 Sentence Ficathon Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752805) by undeadrobins. 



Dick looks at the collapsed building around them, scattered brick and exposed girders and small fires. 

He picks his way over to where Jason is laying flat on his back staring up at the moonlit sky and holds out a hand, “This is not what I meant by subtle.”

Jason takes his hand but instead of using it to lever himself up, pulls Dick until he collapses down next to him with a sigh, like the building around them had, knowing not to resist the inevitable.

“This was subtle.”


End file.
